fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Randulfus
((Work in Progress!)) The man known simply as Randulfus is a self-professed wandering scholar. His knowledge on topics such as Will, the Old Kingdom, the Void and the old Heroes' Guild lead some to believe that he is - or was - a Hero himself. His current quest of atonement and a search for penance suggest that Randulfus has had a darker past... Appearance Being a man of advanced age, Randulfus stands with a somewhat bent and stooped posture. His skin is wrinkled and pocked by liver spots. His hair is a silvery white color, and it is worn somewhat shorter on the back and sides while being messy on the top. A thick, bushy beard hugs his face and he has prominent eyebrows. Randulfus' eyes are a very pale silver-blue color. He wears a blue and tan robe with fur-lined boots. There are patterns stitched along the edges of the robe and the sleeves; these patterns have the vague appearance of runes. Wrappings of cloth cover his shins and his wrists. A leather travel satchel is slung around his shoulder, falling to his right hip. Three scrolls are wedged into his belt and a dagger is tied there as well. Randulfus is commonly seen wearing or holding an amulet of some kind. He is almost always seen leaning on his staff, which is carved in a sweeping helix design out of whitewood. If one were to look closely at the old man, Randulfus' skin appears to be criss-crossed by faint glowing blue lines. History Personality "There are things much, much worse than death, child. I pray that eyes as innocent as yours never have to witness them." Randulfus comes across as gentle and grandfatherly. He is very soft-spoken, preferring to listen rather than talk. While he doesn't hesitate to help those in need, he prefers to take a neutral stance and to avoid getting into anyone's business. He is wise and intelligent, as well as patient, advocating patience and clarity over action. True to the stereotype of wise old men, he enjoys telling stories, tales, legends and giving lectures - sometimes to the chagrin of those in his company. He is very cooperative, which some can see as being servile or a sign of weakness. Instead, Randulfus would rather work with others over "rocking the boat". Still, the old man possesses a pig-headed and stubborn side to him that will refuse to do anything he disagrees with or that clashes with his moral code. This rigidity can sometimes cause him to be seen as a liability in a battle, as he will always "wait and see" before acting himself. When he was a younger man, Randulfus was the mirror image of his current self. He was loud, brash, arrogant and impulsive. He sought glory and riches over knowledge and never hesitated to test and show his strength and ability, even at the expense and health of others. He held to a belief that strength and power was of the utmost important and looked down upon the "weak" - namely priests, altruists and selfless Heroes. Quite ruthless, his search for power lead him to worship Skorm, committing atrocious acts, including sacrifice and - it is rumored - cannibalism. His dark reputation (if it can be called a reputation) followed him even into his later life, as some still call him by his old moniker, the Necromancer. The event that shaped Randulfus into the man he is today is unknown, as well as the means constituting to his lengthy lifespan. The girl he travels with has created rumors that they are interlinked somehow. Abilities "What is power without the wisdom to use it?" Randulfus, being a Hero from the old Heroes' Guild, has power flowing through his veins. He can be said to be a Hero of Will, as his ability and knowledge in the magical realm of Will is great. In his younger days, Randulfus was much more fit and physically adept, but due to old age, his skill in martial arts and combat has fallen. As such, he relies exclusively on the power of Will in combat. It is said that his prowess with the spell of Raise Dead is what lead to his title of "Necromancer". Indeed, he is quite skilled in the spell, capable of resurrecting more numerous and stronger revenants than the average Will-user. Randulfus knows the following spells: Raise Dead, Fireball, Lightning/Shock, Chaos, Vortex, Blades and Ice Storm. Category:Heroes